


your sweater

by yunhokith



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhokith/pseuds/yunhokith
Summary: based off of conan grays song heather :D
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	your sweater

hongjoong walked by in a sweater jongho knew all too well. “i- isn’t that seonghwa’s?” 

“hey did you say my name? oh, oh sorry” seonghwa came up behind jongho, which startled him slightly. 

“i- i um. no, i didn’t say your name hyung,” he replied back.

“sorry, jongho. i must’ve been imagining it. but hey! i finally had the courage to give hongjoong my sweater,” seonghwa said in a super chirpy voice. 

frowning, the red head replied pretty quickly, “yeah, i saw. i have to get going!” 

as he ran away, tears started running down his face, “i’m not even pretty like hongjoong. why is he so much more beautiful than i am?” 

♨︎♨︎♨︎

when jongho tried to run to his room, his mom called for him, “jongho, sweetie? why are you running and crying?” 

at this, jongho started to sob, “why would he even think about kissing me?” he quickly got out of his mothers loving hold and sprinted to his overly colorful room. but not long after, a knock and a familiar voice was heard that came from downstairs. 

“hello, mrs. choi, can i see jongho?” 

“yes, of course seonghwa, he’s in his room,” 

“shoot, shoot, shoot. why did she have to do that,” jongho said in a frantic tone while he heard a soft knock on his door. 

“hey jongho, can i come in?” he quickly wiped the tears off of his face and opened the door. “a- are you crying? you can tell me anything,” seonghwa quickly wrapped the boy into a tight embrace. 

“you gave him your sweater,” jongho replied, his voice cracked. 

“yeah?” 

“you said it looked better on me, than it did you.” 

“jongho, baby, what’s all of this about?” 

“i- i love you seonghwa, that’s what this is all about,” as he said this, jongho started sobbing again this time, even more tears made their way out. 

“oh, jongho, why didn’t you tell me earlier? i love you too,” seonghwa replied while he gave jongho a quick peck on his lips.


End file.
